Memorias al compás de las olas: Alcyone de Tauro
by Lady Cid
Summary: Esto forma parte del rol en el cual AyanaAurora y yo nos basamos para crear "De Lemuria a Chile..."
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 3

Memorias al compás de las Olas: Alcyone de Tauro

Un radiante sol iluminaba las costas de Cabo Sunión. En opinión de Leonor, éste era uno de los rincones más apacibles del santuario; por eso, cada vez que podía tomar una pausa en sus obligaciones, la estratega de Atenea acostumbraba a pasear por la arena. Hace dos días, esta misma playa había sido el escenario de un encuentro que no podía quitarse de la cabeza... nada menos que con Kanon, el gemelo del caballero de Géminis. No sólo se sentía incómoda por haber vuelto a verle... sino por el hecho de que él aún la recordara.

- Dioses... de todas las personas con las que pude haber coincidido, era el que menos me esperaba...

Su lacio y largo cabello castaño claro ondeaba por la brisa marina, mientras sus ojos verdes contemplaban con melancolía el suave oleaje. ¿Podía el viento despejar las ideas de su cabeza...? Vamos, Leonor. Sólo olvídalo.

Al menos de momento, su deseo pronto se vio cumplido. Desde una pequeña colina, un travieso niño pelirrojo observaba la escena; y, sin saber quién era la persona en la playa, decidió teletransportarse y aparecer a sus espaldas, sólo por el placer de darle un buen susto.

- ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué hace usted tan sola por acá? ¿No sabe que puede ser peligroso?

Leonor volteó, un poco sorprendida. Pero fiel a su oficio, supo mantener la calma.

- Hola, pequeño. No te preocupes por mí... conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Debes ser uno de los sucesores de Azael, ¿verdad?

(Azael fue una encarnación anterior de Shion).

Kiki ladeó graciosamente su cabeza, extrañado ante tal comentario. ¿De quién hablaba? Llevaba mucho tiempo en el santuario, pero él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

- Lo siento -continuó ella-. Me cuesta mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a llamarlo "Su Eminencia"... él fue mi compañero en una vida pasada.

Kiki se sorprendió ante la declaración de la mujer. ¿Acababa de llamar al Patriarca por otro nombre? En su cara se dibujó una mueca de extrañeza; como siempre, su curiosidad natural pudo más, así que le preguntó:

- ¿Eminencia, dice? ¿Se refiere al Patriarca Shion?

Una mente inquieta siempre era algo agradable de ver. Con una tierna sonrisa, la chica se inclinó hasta su altura antes de contestar.

- Así es... él fue mi compañero. Me llamo Leonor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?

- Mi nombre es Kiki, mucho gusto -contestó con una pícara sonrisa, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

- Un placer... -dijo ella, evidentemente concentrada-. Mmm... Veo que también tú viviste una encarnación anterior. Te llamaste Axl, y sucediste a Azael diez años después de que murió.

Tal aseveración hizo que el pequeño lemuriano perdiera su aire travieso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, embargado por la sorpresa... pero aún así, fue capaz de intuir por qué esta mujer, de tez morena y casi tan alta como Aldebarán de Tauro, adjudicaba nombres extraños a las personas.

- ¿¡Usted puede ver las vidas pasadas!? Extraña habilidad... Y dice que, ¿yo sucedí al Patriarca Shion? Pero no ahora, sino antes...

Las ideas no paraban de girar en la cabeza del pobre chico, mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo esto. Jamás había comentado con nadie su sentir acerca del Patriarca: era como si un lazo muy antiguo los uniera, del tipo que sólo puede crearse con quienes has compartido importantes experiencias de vida. Siempre pensó que era algo que nadie más podría comprender... sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de Shion, actuaba naturalmente, sin barreras emocionales, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

Al poco rato, reflexionó:

- Eso explicaría por qué me siento tan cercano, tan familiar a él, aún cuando no pase tanto tiempo con el Patriarca como con el señor Mu...

- En efecto... eso explica varias cosas. En épocas pasadas llegué a sentir mucho cariño por Azael, y también por Tao. Ya sabes que Azael es ahora conocido como "Su Eminencia"; Tao, por otra parte, es actualmente Dohko de Libra. También quiero mucho a Alnath... o, como tú lo conoces, Aldebarán. Él fue mi discípulo.

Aunque absorto por las revelaciones, de pronto el niño se puso pálido. Había tenido una idea: ¿y si había cruzado su camino con una amazona? ¡Por enseñanza directa de Mu, conocía muy bien las reglas sobre ellas!

Estaba en un problema. Pero Kiki era valiente, y estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

- ¡Qué descuidado he sido! Aparecí de repente y he visto su rostro... ¡Discúlpeme! Sé que tiene todo el derecho a matarme...

Para una estratega, los soldados valientes son una valiosa herramienta. Así pues, sintió una gran simpatía por este chico... no sólo sabía reconocer sus faltas, sino también asumirlas. Era capaz de enfrentar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

- No te preocupes... no soy una amazona. Al menos no en esta vida.

Kiki sonrió, aliviado por la noticia. No quería padecer como su amigo Seiya.

- Entonces... si no eres amazona, ¿qué eres?

- En esta vida, soy estratega de nuestra diosa Atenea.

- ¡Atenea, eso es genial! -Y recordando que tenía que volver al Templo de Aries, agregó:- ¡Ven! ¡Te presentaré a mi maestro y a los demás!

Ella sonrió dulcemente. Éste simpático chico había renovado sus ánimos, así que... ¿porqué no?

- Muy bien.

Tímidamente, el pelirrojo tomó su morena mano y se dispuso a partir. Ella conocía el camino, por supuesto... pero dejarse teletransportar por Kiki le pareció una buena manera de honrar su hospitalidad.

Un segundo más tarde, el paisaje costero era reemplazado por otro, árido y rocoso. Ante sus ojos apareció el Templo de Aries; y sentado en su escalinata, un joven de rasgos finos y largos cabellos violáceos.

- ¡Maestro Mu!

El niño corrió alegremente al encuentro del joven santo; ella, en cambio, se les acercó a paso lento, con una misteriosa mirada que incomodó a Mu... la recién llegada lo hacía sentirse profundamente escudriñado. Esta sensación se trocó en curiosidad cuando ella comenzó a hablar; su tono, lleno de nostalgia y asombro, se condecía bien con sus palabras.

- Hace 740 años que no pasaba por estas escaleras... es una sensación extraña...

La voz de la extraña visitante, y el modo en que contemplaba todo a su alrededor, no inspiraba la necesidad de ponerse en alerta; no se veía peligrosa, ni poseía el cosmos de un guerrero. Mu decidió mantener una actitud de cautela y respeto; después de todo, era una dama.

Mientras, Kiki informaba alegremente de su descubrimiento.

- Traje a esta chica para que la conociera. ¡Acabo de conocerla, pero es muy cercana al Patriarca Shion!

- Pero, Axl... es decir, Kiki... aunque yo sí fui amiga de Su Eminencia, eso fue hace mucho; alrededor del año 1248, si recuerdo bien. En ese entonces, yo era amazona de Tauro, ¿sabes? -hablaba en un tono comprensivo, mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño.

- ¡Pero estoy seguro de que el Patriarca le recordará, o al menos sentirá que le ha visto en algún lado en cuanto se encuentren! -expresó convencido, mientras le daba la espalda a su mentor. Y agregó:- ¡El Patriarca también es asombroso!

Luego se volteó emocionado, buscando que su maestro secundara esta afirmación. En lugar de ello, encontró un gran símbolo de interrogación en donde solía estar la cara de Mu... ¿Axl? ¿1248? ¿Amazonas en Tauro? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- Maestro, ella es Leonor, estratega de la señorita Atenea. Tiene la habilidad de ver las vidas anteriores; ¡apenas me conoció, me dijo sobre mi pasado! Es más, ¡antiguamente, fue compañera del Maestro Shion! -El chico hablaba atropelladamente, lleno de entusiasmo, mientras hacía las presentaciones.- Leonor, él es mi maestro Mu, caballero de Oro de Aries -expresó con orgullo.

- Es un placer, Mu... tú eres un alma joven. Tú encarnación pasada fue en 1743... Tu nombre era Atla.

La joven sonreía amistosamente. El ariano luchaba por mantener los ojos dentro de los límites de su sorprendida cara. Kiki se divertía como nunca intentando grabarse en la memoria la expresión de su maestro.

¿Es que ella siempre saludaba a la gente de la misma manera?

Cuando terminó de reír, a Kiki aún le quedaba algo de aliento para preguntar:

- Atla, ¿eh? ¿Y también fue caballero, cómo ahora?

- Antes que tú, Atla fue el sucesor de Shion como Patriarca.

Aún asombrado, y por demás incómodo con tales revelaciones, el caballero logró reunir suficiente compostura como para decir:

- Dioses... me siento desnudo...

La conversación prosiguió, ahora ya con más calma, hasta que fue interrumpida por dos jóvenes que se acercaban desde la entrada del santuario. Eran Danae e Isabel, sosteniendo una agradable charla musical... hasta que ambas se percataron de la presencia de aquella mujer. Como es natural, se acercaron para saludar; pero antes de poder decir nada, la visitante se adelantó y dijo a la escudera:

- Es un placer verte, Antonia.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Disculpe, señorita... pero me llamo Danae -logró expresar ella, completamente confundida.

Kiki observaba la escena desde la primera fila. No quería perder ningún detalle, ¿qué revelaciones tendría esta mujer para sus dos amigas?

- Discúlpame tú a mí. Fuiste la escudera de mi discípulo, Alnath.

Esta segunda revelación dejaba a Danae aún más confundida. Isabel, a su lado, se preguntaba si se había perdido de algo... pero justo entonces, la extraña mujer fijó su atención en ella. Sonriendo, declaró:

- Y esta jovencita se llamaba Lara... fue una princesa del pueblo de Lemuria.

- ¿Qué, qué? -dijo la aludida, con ojos tan abiertos como los de Mu.

Sí, bueno... quizás desencajar la mirada de la gente no fuese la mejor manera de presentarse, pero las vidas pasadas eran algo tan evidente para ella que no podía evitar el mencionarlo.

- Discúlpenme... me llamo Leonor. Y si sé de estas cosas, es porque tengo el don de ver las vidas pasadas.

- Entonces... entonces siempre he sido escudera. Qué alivio. ¡No me veo como una princesa! -Danae había escogido bromear con Isabel para aliviar su confusión... aunque el asombro inicial persistía.

- ¿Y qué queda de mi? ¡Yo soy más chilena que los porotos burros! ¡No tengo nada de princesa! -reía ella, divertida, pero igualmente llena de asombro.

Kiki se divertía de lo lindo mirando la escena; para él, las expresiones que Leonor lograba sacarle a la gente simplemente no tenían precio. En parte gracias a la alegría del chico, Isabel logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para devolver el saludo.

- Mi nombre es Isabel, ¡mucho gusto!

Mientras se acercaba amistosamente para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, pudo contemplarla mejor. Se veía mucho mayor que ellas; debía tener alrededor de 28 años, y era tan alta que apenas llegaba a su hombro. La verdad es que era muy bonita: delgada y de suaves contornos, su morena piel contrastaba con unos ojos verdes, salpicados de tonos cafés; su cabello, liso y abundante, era de color castaño claro con tonos cobrizos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, en tiras de suaves tonalidades verdes, y unas cómodas sandalias adornaban sus pies.

"De seguro hay más de algún hombre interesado en pretenderla", pensó Isabel.

- Un placer, Isabel. -Leonor también examinaba a su interlocutora: no le calculaba más de veinte años, o quizás menos incluso, pues el cuerpo de la lemuriana le pareció muy juvenil-. Espero que en esta vida estés siendo feliz y que abunde bendición, pues en la anterior padeciste mucho siendo princesa... te casaron con alguien que no querías, y esa persona no te cuidó.

La estratega hablaba con cautela y algo de tristeza, pues sabía bien lo dura y dolorosa que había sido esa encarnación... y decirle más sólo conseguiría angustiarla, o que sintiera temor de repetir esa desagradable experiencia. No obstante, pensó: "Sólo deseo que el hombre con quien te cases sea bueno, que te ame de verdad y nunca atente contra tu vida, Lara".

Isabel no llegó a "oír" este pensamiento; pero el caballero de Aries, más entrenado en sus habilidades, logró captarlo en su totalidad. Aquella revelación le dejó fuertemente impresionado; un tenue sentimiento de aprensión hacia su nueva amiga comenzó a formarse en su corazón.

Ante su comentario, la chilena permaneció pensativa; pero en seguida, sonrió y dijo:

- No te preocupes. En esta vida, a pesar de los tumbos que pueda darme, seré feliz.

Tanta confianza y seguridad había en su voz, que Leonor no pudo sino mirarla con cariño. Pero luego volvió a fijarse en Danae, y se dirigió a ella con una mirada interrogativa.

- ¿Sabes, Antonia? Me extraña no verte con Jacinto. Fueron grandes amigos en 1248, aunque tú eras 13 años más joven que él.

- ¿Jacinto? -repitió ella, otra vez confundida.

- Señorita Leonor, ¿está ésa persona en este tiempo? -intervino Kiki. Su curiosidad demandaba respuestas.

-Sí, y también su hermano Eleazar. Ustedes los conocen como Saga y Kanon.

De inmediato, Isabel dirigió a Danae una mirada alegre y pícara, digna del mismísimo Kiki.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Eso explica muchas cosas! -le dijo, acompañando sus palabras con un suave codazo.

Danae se puso más roja que un tomate, mientras Leonor suspiraba discretamente. ¿Estaba preparada para otro encuentro con Kanon? Después de todo, habían compartido una historia en su vida pasada... una larga y complicada historia que prefirió no recordar.

Pero Kiki no se perdía ningún detalle, y se animó a preguntar:

- Señorita, ¿por qué ese suspiro después de nombrar a Kanon? ¿Será que acaso lo extraña? ¡Si gusta puedo conducirla a la casa de Géminis! -remató con su pícara sonrisa, y su peculiar postura de niño travieso e inocente: los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

El "inocente" comentario del niño logró desarmar momentáneamente a Leonor; pero en seguida su semblante se relajó, para dar paso a una sonrisa. Mientras revolvía sus cabellos rojizos, le dijo:

- No es que lo extrañe... pero tengo una historia pendiente con él.

- Entonces no te deprimas -le animó Isabel-. Eres afortunada al tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas que quedaron pendientes.

- No es tan sencillo. Digamos que él trató de seducirme para conseguir información. Éramos de bandos enemigos...

Todos quedaron de piedra, dándose cuenta de que la ahora incómoda Leonor les estaba compartiendo información muy íntima y personal. Finalmente, el niño rompió el incómodo silencio para expresar su sorpresa.

- Es raro... pues hace algunos años atrás hizo algo muy similar a eso.

- Pero... ¡es increíble! ¿De modo que Eleazar traicionó a la orden de Atenea? Justo como Kanon... -expresó la escudera.

- No. Jacinto y él fueron separados desde muy pequeños... sus vidas siguieron caminos diferentes -comentó la morena, reflexivamente, mientras Danae le dirigía un gesto de comprensión.

Mu había permanecido en silencio, repasando eventos y comparando historias. Recordaba muy bien la infancia de los gemelos de la casa de Géminis.

- Ya ves, Kiki... parece ser que su pasado no tiene tanta semejanza con sus vidas actuales.

- Pues no, maestro... de hecho, en esta vida no se ha visto que ande con alguna mujer, a diferencia de entonces...

- En realidad no logró enamorarme -aclaró la estratega-. Yo me tomaba muy en serio mi cargo de capitana de los Santos dorados.

- ¿Capitana? ¿Fuiste matriarca, Leonor? -preguntó el caballero, sorprendido, y ya sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

- No, no llegué a eso... encontré la muerte el 11 de octubre de 1248, a los 31 años de edad. Justo después de matar al espectro de Wyvern.

- Qué joven... -dijo él, con una mirada sinceramente apenada.

Mientras tanto, Kiki compartía sus pensamientos con Danae.

- Sería interesante ver cómo funcionaría el Santuario estando al mando de una mujer... -dijo él.

- Sería un gran avance...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Este lugar esta lleno de machistas -sentenció la chica, sin miramientos. Sabía que en el Santuario había amazonas, y que ella era la única escudera; pero el uso obligatorio de máscaras, el trato de inferiores que recibían en algunos aspectos, y las absurdas prohibiciones que les eran impuestas, le resultaban absolutamente inadmisibles.

- Pero Danae, tiene que haber alguna vez excepciones... no creo que las cosas, según como las cuentas, sean para siempre. Recuerda que todo va cambiando con el tiempo -apuntó Isabel.

- El tiempo... el problema, Isa, es que han pasado siglos y las cosas aquí no han cambiado -dijo, con cierta resignación en su voz.

Leonor intervino en la conversación.

- Hasta ahora hemos habido dos Santas doradas. Una mujer que vivió en el Renacimiento, Lidia de Escorpio, y yo. Lidia encarnó y será sucesora de Milo, el actual caballero dorado de Escorpión... como ustedes saben, en estos días se llama Shaula, y es su aprendiz.

- ¡Wooo, genial! -comentó Kiki, riendo-. Así que ya tiene experiencia en el oficio... Con mayor razón debo recordar no molestarla o hacerle trampa en los juegos... ¡no sea que de verdad me deje como colador!

Todos rieron con la ocurrencia del menor... menos la estratega, que contemplaba la escena desde una discreta distancia. No porque no le hiciera gracia el ingenio del chico, sino porque había un gran componente de nostalgia en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora... y al mismo tiempo, era imposible no reparar en cuán diferentes eran las cosas entre el pasado y el presente. Por eso, mientras los demás expresaban su alegría, ella levantó una silenciosa plegaria a su diosa, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Atenea, te ruego que este presente sea distinto, por el bien de todos... y que los cambios por venir, provengan de tu infinita sabiduría".

**Este escrito es parte del mismo roleo que sigo con AyanaAurora. Sin embargo, la protagonista es Leonor, en cuya vida pasada se hacía llamar Alcyone. Mil gracias por leerme y gracias de antemano por los reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Huellas del pasado filtrándose en el presente

Leonor salió hacia Cabo Sunión, después de un día más de trabajo. Últimamente se sentía algo inquieta... el encuentro con Kanon el mes pasado había hecho estragos en la tranquilidad de su alma. Al menos nadie lo había notado; excepto tal vez Su Excelencia, el día en que estuvo a punto de llamarlo por el nombre de su vida pasada: Azael.

En Cabo Sunión, ella encontraba la calma; al contrario del resto de las personas, que veían ese lugar como algo amenazador. Nadie querría ir a parar allí, pues la celda marina tenía muy mala reputación... pero a la alta estratega no le disgustaba. La vista del mar azul, más el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, era algo de lo que no podía prescindir en este momento.

A la distancia, un caballero de larga melena azul vagaba por los boscosos acantilados de Cabo Sunión. Parecía distraído, contemplando el vaivén de las olas; sus ojos eran pozos de tristeza y frustración que buscaban el horizonte. La brisa marina, empeñada en hacer bailar su cabellera, le otorgaba un aire melancólico... y al mismo tiempo, inescrutable. Las razones que abatían su espíritu estaban fuera del entendimiento del observador externo; sabía que sólo Atenea podía comprenderlo, y eso le provocaba una profunda soledad.

Leonor volteó en dirección a Kanon, y de pronto, las memorias de su vida pasada se entremezclaron con el presente. Sabía que esto era causado por la presencia del caballero; de pronto volvía a sentirse como la dura mujer de antaño. Y cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella, los recuerdos se intensificaron.

Él, por su parte, había decidido acercarse a aquella desconocida en cuanto descubrió su presencia en la orilla. Le extrañaba sobremanera encontrar a una mujer por esos parajes, sola y al parecer ignorante de los peligros de la zona; sentía que su deber de caballero era persuadirla de alejarse, pues ese sector, tan cerca de la celda, no era seguro para ella.

Leonor volteó a verlo con calma. Presentía la preocupación de Kanon, pero no quería marcharse... además, eso no impedía que su recelo volviese a influir en la manera en que miraba a este hombre. "Parece haber cambiado, pero aún no siento que pueda confiarme de él... Por otro lado, Eleazar me habría coqueteado de inmediato... ¿por qué no lo hace?"

- Le sugiero que haga abandono de este sitio, señorita. Es peligroso para usted.

Sus ojos eran amables, pero aún mostraban rastros de melancolía. A diferencia de su gemelo, muy diestro en ocultar lo que sucedía en su interior, él era frecuentemente traicionado por su mirada.

- Se le nota triste. ¿Qué ha pasado, Eleazar? Oh... creo que su nombre es Kanon. Discúlpeme, a veces lo olvido.

¿O esta vez no había sido un olvido? Ella sonrió misteriosamente. Ya reconsideraba su decisión de quedarse; quizás era aún muy pronto para otro encuentro... pero de pronto, tuvo una visión. Una relacionada con la celda que se encontraba en las cercanías.

Kanon la miró algo extrañado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que lo confundieran con otro que no fuese su gemelo; pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Cuando instintivamente buscó qué había captado el interés de la mujer, sus ojos tropezaron con la celda... una de las pocas cosas que provocaban estremecimientos en el caballero. Así, desvió la mirada de ese lugar, y agregó:

- ... Lo importante es que usted no corra riesgos.

Pero su mente atormentada estaba lejos de funcionar con la calma que pretendía mostrar hacia los demás. "Esta mujer... ¿me pregunta por mi sentir? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan obvio? Ha de ser eso, porque ¿quién mostraría alguna clase de preocupación sincera por mí? Después de todo, me he vuelto un hombre extraño... y soy un traidor."

Leonor también estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Una escena de 1247 le venía a la memoria...

En aquel entonces ella era Alcyone de Tauro, un hueso duro de roer. En una tarde templada, un general emergía de las aguas; su armadura lo hacía verse imponente, y observaba el santuario ateniense con una expresión tan serena como astuta. Ya muchas veces antes había realizado la misión que lo traía a Cabo Sunión, y el objetivo siempre era el mismo: Alcyone. La verdad es que la determinación y fuerza de voluntad de la amazona, combinadas con su fuerte carácter, resultaban inconcientemente atractivas para el general; muchas veces había querido ver su rostro, pero las leyes del Santuario de Atenea eran claras y él lo sabía. Ella, por su parte, nunca comprendió del todo por qué alguien le coquetearía; incluso, y con tal de que la dejase en paz, solía sentirse tentada a descubrir su cara para mostrar la profunda cicatriz que cruzaba todo su lado izquierdo.

Alcyone acababa de llegar al Santuario, después de haber impedido que algunos espectros matasen a Kyosuke de Pegaso.

- Este muchacho no aprende -mascullaba la amazona-. Primero con Bóreas y luego con estos espectros... creo que cuando se me pase el enojo tendré que aplicarle un...

Se detuvo. Ante ella, aparecía una persona que no estaba segura de querer ver: Eleazar del Dragón Marino, General de Poseidón. Con un bufido de frustración, su primer impulso fue el de alejarse de ese hombre... ¿Acaso no entendía las indirectas que le enviaba? Era como para dudar seriamente de sus facultades mentales.

- Se te ve agotada, Alcyone... ¿Acaso los espectros te causaron muchos problemas? -La pregunta estaba cargada de ironía; pero la ocultaba bastante bien, sin demostrarla ni en su tono ni en su mirada.

- No me vengas con cuentos chinos, Eleazar. ¡Esos tipos son tus aliados! -dijo, irritada. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué era una estúpida?- Si me disculpas, deseo retirarme a mi templo.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Eleazar le había tomado de la mano. Cada vez que tenían algún contacto físico, él sentía una sensación electrizante; y no le desagradaba. Más bien, todo lo contrario...

- No son mis aliados -dijo mientras la jalaba hacia sí mismo, a pesar de la resistencia que ella oponía-, y bien podría ayudarte si me dejaras...

- Tú no ayudas ni a tus propios compañeros, ¿por qué diablos lo harías conmigo? -La capitana de los dorados alzó una ceja dentro de su máscara. Y luego de un ligero pero decidor cambio en su cosmos, lograba zafarse del General.

La boca del hombre se torció en una sonrisa; al parecer, le resultaba divertido. Pero cuando habló, su tono era serio. Y esta vez no reprimió la ironía.

- Qué, ¿estuviste espiándome otra vez?

- Sí, porque a diferencia tuya, coquetear para obtener información no es lo mío -su tono era serio y duro, como siempre-. ¿¡Acaso no puedes ver que soy un maldito fenómeno!?

Para ella era inconcebible pensar que alguien tan guapo la considerara atractiva. Y más inconcebible todavía era comenzar a pensar que él era guapo... eso no estaba nada bien.

Eleazar la miró seriamente; su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Conocía bien a esta mujer, y reconocía que era muy atractiva; no sólo por su presencia, sino más aún por sus cualidades y actitudes como guerrera. Le exasperaba que ella fuese tan incrédula acerca de su propia belleza natural... ¿es que acaso no tenía conciencia de sí misma? Dejándose llevar, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, mientras traducía sus pensamientos en palabras:

- Tonta mujer... no aprecias la bendición de los dioses. -Su tono era profundo y serio. Aún estando exasperado, sabía mantener la calma.

- ¿Bendición de los dioses? ¿Y tú que sabes de bendiciones, Eleazar? Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro a mi templo. Y haznos un gran favor a ambos: deja de coquetearme.

Pero de nuevo, no fue a ninguna parte. Antes de poder darse cuenta, el hombre la había envuelto en sus brazos, preocupado por algo que ella misma había pasado por alto. "Alcyone...", pensó para sí mismo.

- Quédate quieta -dijo, ante la fuerte resistencia que ella oponía al abrazo.

La áspera mano del general marino se posó con diligencia y delicadeza entre el cuello y la espalda de la amazona; su cosmos comenzó a infiltrar un corte medianamente profundo, del que emanaba bastante sangre. Mientras curaba a la amazona dorada, usó su mano libre para apartar esa sedosa cabellera que dificultaba el proceso. Su aroma era tan agradable...

No pudo evitar sentir lo cálido que era tenerla así, aún con la constante resistencia que oponía... terquedad que de seguro obedecía a que ella le odiaba. Y estaba en todo su derecho; mal que mal, eran enemigos... Pero luego, notó los frenéticos latidos del corazón de la chica. Esto le causó gracia, y adornó su bello rostro con una coqueta sonrisa.

- ¡Suéltame! -definitivamente Alcyone no iba a quedarse quieta. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre tener discusiones mentales consigo misma; pero decidió que el deber estaba primero, y que debía atender el motivo de la visita del general. Así que en seguida dijo:- ¿Qué caramba puedo yo ofrecerte?

- Que ya no te menosprecies a ti misma -expresó él suavemente mientras la dejaba ir, satisfecho de que, al menos, había cerrado su herida. En su lugar sólo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz.

- ¡Eres demasiado insistente! Y francamente no puedo comprender los motivos. ¿¡En qué idioma debo hablar para que entiendas que no quiero nada contigo!? -Y era verdad, no podía entenderlo. Incluso estuvo tentada a quitarse la máscara, después de casi dieciocho años... pero, ¿qué ganaría?

Nada.

- No eres ningún fenómeno; todo lo contrario. Eres una mujer especial y hermosa.

Alcyone estaba cada vez más sorprendida. Cuando fue investida con los ropajes dorados, había decidido no dejar de lado su tradición amazona; aún llevaba una máscara de plata, aunque adornada con aplicaciones doradas. En este momento, daba gracias por su decisión... su expresión era de confusión total. Y el hecho de que él le sostuviera la mirada a través de la mascara no era precisamente de ayuda.

- Ni siquiera has visto nunca mi rostro. Quizás si te lo mostrara se te quitarían todas esas locas ideas de tratar de conquistarme.

Para el general era difícil mantenerse centrado en su misión. La terquedad de la mujer lo exasperaba; no comprendía el porqué de esos comentarios, aunque intuía que se relacionaban con su inconforme y adolorida autoestima. ¿Cómo es que se trataba a sí misma de esa manera? ¡Ni siquiera las nereidas se torturaban así! "Por Zeus" -pensaba-, "qué complicado es entender la mente y el corazón de una mujer..."

- Ahora sí... ¿puedo irme a mi templo? -Formuló la pregunta con una inusitada suavidad; era extraño escucharla hablar en ese tono.

- No necesito que me muestres tu rostro para saber si eres o no hermosa... -El cambio de actitud había relajado un poco el ambiente; aún así, la mirada del general continuaba llena de frustración. Finalmente decidió regresar al mar, no sin antes dejar en claro lo que pensaba:

- Vete. Pero no sin saber que la belleza interna es lo más valioso para un ser humano. Muy por sobre lo físico.

No era todo lo que pensaba, claro. Durante su viaje de regreso, otros pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente.

"¡Mujer! ¡Cómo me exasperas y perturbas! Esta misión para obtener información fue un fracaso... sólo ruego no haber fracasado en hacerle entender lo más importante. Demonios... soy un estúpido. ¿Quien me manda a meterme en asuntos de mujeres? ¡Hmmf!"

Pero más tarde, luego de haber terminado su informe frente a la corte de Poseidón, una sutil tristeza invadió su mirada.

Alcyone también experimentaba sentimientos encontrados. ¿Eran ideas suyas, o Eleazar se había entristecido al tener que dejarla? Supuso que tendría que hacer un poco de espacio en su diario para un asunto personal... algo que no hacía muy a menudo, pues lo consideraba un diario de estrategias y batallas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Prisión de de Oro: El clamor del Amor.

Un par de meses más tarde, Eleazar regresaba a los alrededores del santuario. Sin embargo, esta vez no había llegado para oficiar de espía: sus órdenes eran detener la actividad militar que se llevaba a cabo en la porción de mar que alimentaba las aguas de Cabo Sunión. Si bien la guerra santa entre Hades y Atenea traía sin cuidado a su Señor, no podía permitir que traspasasen los límites marítimos: algunos espectros habían intentado filtrarse al santuario vía marítima, invadiendo su territorio. Su tarea, entonces, consistía en vigilar que toda actividad bélica se desarrollara exclusivamente en tierra.

- Estúpidos espectros -mascullaba por lo bajo, mientras se erguía imponente para bloquear el paso. Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que estar vigilando una guerra ajena...

Mientras tanto, Alcyone sí que oficiaba de espía, observando al general desde una posición bien protegida. Había tenido que hacerlo sola, pues Samuel, su mejor amigo, se encontraba enfrentando a los espectros en Tesalónica, al norte de Grecia.

- No lo diré de nuevo... ¡Largaos! ¡Si dan un paso más hacia los territorios de mi Señor, no tendré piedad!

- ¡Ja, como si fuera a hacerte caso! ¡Apártate de nuestro camino, "general", o no responderemos por los daños! -expresó uno de sus oponentes, con una sonrisa malévola-. Mi nombre es Esaú, estrella celeste del Minotauro.

- Y yo Joel, estrella celeste de Balrog -terció su compañero-. Te derrotaremos, imbécil.

- Cavaron su tumba al venir aquí, espectros. ¡Los regresaré al Hades!

Un segundo más tarde, ambos espectros atacaban sin piedad a Eleazar.

Alcyone miraba la escena llena de extrañeza. ¿Eleazar, enfrentándose a los propios aliados de Poseidón? Aquí había algo raro. Más aún, la situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto: eran dos contra uno, y estos espectros no lucían nada débiles. Y el terreno dificultaba el defenderse contra un ataque por la espalda...

Sí, podría haber sido ser una trampa. O bien pudieron haberla atacado entre los tres, dado que todos eran de bandos diferentes. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, decidió delatarse a sí misma y ofrecer su ayuda al general.

- Esta batalla es totalmente injusta, espectros del Hades; no hacen más que demostrar su cobardía. No sólo atacan a traición a un aliado; no sólo eligen pelar dos contra uno; ni siquiera tienen el valor de pasar por tierra a los dominios de mi señora Elisa Atenea.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -rió el Minotauro, estruendosamente-. ¡Una Amazona dorada! Esto se está poniendo interesante...

Al General no le hizo la menor gracia ver cómo se relamía los labios, mientras escrutaba descaradamente la anatomía de la chica. Pero el espectro pasó totalmente de él, mientras se dirigía a su compañero:

- Bien. Mataremos a dos pájaros pesados de un tiro, ¡y obtendremos el reconocimiento de nuestro superior! -Aún reía amenazadoramente... pero un instante después, su rostro se tornó serio, y un aura oscura comenzó a expandirse por la bahía.

Alcyone no se sentía intimidada. Es más, estaba decidida a hacer que Minotauro se trague sus palabras. Una a una.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, remedo de toro? ¿Mis casi dos metros de estatura? -La amazona de Tauro hablaba con el alegre cinismo de quien sabe que su oponente no tiene oportunidad. Y se dispuso a combatir, mientras constataba:- Definitivamente, ustedes no respetan a las mujeres.

Pero Eleazar se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Cobardes! Ustedes lucharán conmigo, ¡no con la mujer! ¡Déjenla ir! -No tenía intenciones de permitir que una dama pelease en su lugar.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pues ella es a quién quiero como mi oponente! Tú, insignificante general de Poseidón, ¿pretendes darme ord...?

El Minotauro no alcanzó a terminar su frase: un brutal ken de Eleazar le había sacado todo el aire. Su consuelo era que, aún si hubiese podido hablar, no tenía a quién dirigirse: el golpe lo había mandado a volar mar adentro.

- ¡Dije que a ella no la tocarán, maldita sea! ¡Estúpidos espectros!

Y comenzó a golpear a Balrog con fiereza, consciente de que su compañero no tardaría en regresar. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Vete de aquí, Alcyone! ¡Podrían matarte!

- ¡No te preocupes tanto por mí, Eleazar! No gané mi armadura dorada en un sorteo, ¿sabes? -La amazona no lo dejaría a su suerte, y él lo sabía: era demasiado terca. De todos modos tampoco habría podido huir, pues el Minotauro volvía a entrar en escena. ¿Qué podían hacer los defensores, sino ponerse serios?

Simultáneamente; sin acordarlo, pero coordinados a la perfección, Eleazar y Alcyone encendieron sus cosmos. La oscuridad que se había esparcido en Cabo Sunión se vio súbitamente iluminada con resplandores azules y dorados; y, también simultáneamente, la pareja se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos daban todo de sí. Cautelosos al principio, enérgicos al momento siguiente, combatir espectros no era cosa de broma: Alcyone pronto se encontró considerando ejecutar el Gran Cuerno, mientras Eleazar hacía explotar su cosmos sin ninguna reserva. Sabía que al hacerlo alertaría al Patriarca de Atenea, pero no le importaba; morir, y dejar a la amazona a merced de estos hombres, estaba fuera de discusión. No, no lo soportaría. Ni él mismo sabía el porqué de su actuar... o quizás, simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

Toro y Dragón pelaron lado a lado, sus cosmos brillando con fuerza y combinándose en una imponente radiación esmeralda. Hasta entonces, su extraña relación se había limitado a un intercambio de palabras; sólo en ese momento, ambos pudieron apreciar la verdadera fuerza del otro.

Alcyone atacaba con gran precisión. Estos tipos la exigían al máximo, pero presentía que no moriría en esta batalla... que todavía le quedaba tiempo. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era sacar a Eleazar del atolladero en que se había metido. No se suponía que la vida de ese hombre debiera importarle... pero, extrañamente, se había colado en su corazón de una manera que no podía entender.

"Eres una tonta", se decía a sí misma. "Este hombre no te quiere".

Pronto, cada quien eligió su oponente: Alcyone combatía contra el Minotauro, y Eleazar contra Balrog. Ella deseaba dejar en claro que el poder de Tauro no se comparaba al de este imitador barato; él, prefería mantener a la amazona lejos del alcance del látigo que Joel exhibía ahora en sus manos.

En efecto, Balrog atacó con su látigo. Éste rodeó firmemente al Dragón Marino, quien no comprendía qué efecto podría tener algo así contra una armadura...

- ¡Látigo de fuego!

Eleazar se sintió como un idiota: se había dejado sorprender. Una fulminante llamarada emanó del látigo, quemando su carne y haciéndolo gritar de dolor, mientras su oponente se burlaba diciendo:

- Quien ríe último, ríe mejor... ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

- Eso... es lo que quisieras... idiota...

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alcyone vio cómo Eleazar era arrojado al mar. Y escuchó cómo aullaba de dolor, pues el agua salada quemaba sus heridas... pero no podía descuidar al traicionero Esaú, aún cuando el espectro se hallaba sorprendido por las habilidades de la mujer. No podía pensar en el general caído: estos tipos eran enemigos de Atenea.

La Santa sabía cómo conservar la calma. Incluso cuando la situación amenazaba con empeorar, pues ahora Balrog centraba su atención en ella. Comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente, en la mano el arma que había sido capaz de herir a Eleazar... pero pronto se detuvo. La mano del general sostenía firmemente el otro extremo del látigo. Se volvió a tiempo para ver cómo el guerrero herido emergía del agua, su cosmos a punto de explotar, mientras le espetaba:

- ... ¡Nunca te confíes del enemigo, asqueroso espectro!

Ni Alcyone ni el Minotauro tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad de ver qué clase de ataque había sido desatado contra el espectro del látigo. Luego de una estremecedora llamarada azul, Balrog yacía sobre la arena, completamente inerte.

- Ahora, sólo quedas tú... -dijo el jadeante Dragón Marino, dirigiéndose al Minotauro. Pero la réplica de Alcyone no se hizo esperar:

- Calma, héroe, ¡deja algo para mí! ¡GRAN CUERNO!

El cosmos de la amazona explotó con un intenso brillo dorado, mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en dirigir este último ataque. Tras ella, la imagen de un toro se volvió claramente visible... como si ambos fuesen uno sólo, combinándose en una fuerza capaz de derribar montañas.

Fue lo último que los ojos del Minotauro captaron antes de morir.

La batalla había acabado. Y el alivio de Eleazar al ver que la amazona estaba a salvo fue tan grande, que bien habría podido dormir en paz... si el dolor de las quemaduras se lo hubiese permitido, claro. Alcyone lo miró desde su inescrutable máscara, y decidió que era hora de devolver un favor.

- Será mejor que cure tus heridas -le dijo, de nuevo con esa delicadeza que solamente parecía emerger cuando estaba con él. Si su amigo Samuel la hubiese visto... bueno, o se hubiese reído de ella, o hubiese matado al General. Ambas reacciones eran normales en él.

"Demonios" -pensaba Eleazar-, "me duele todo... pero al menos, no la han tocado... por Hades, ¡mira que arriesgarme así por ella!" Al menos esta vez no se recriminaba; más bien lo tomaba con algo de humor, empezando a sospechar que estar con ella ya no se trataba de una simple misión... tenía que haber algo más. Era la única explicación para aquella fiera impetuosidad de protegerla.

- No, no lo hagas. Si alguien te viese atendiendo mis quemaduras, podrías meterte en problemas. -Su tono era algo reticente. ¿Desde cuando ella se mostraba tan amable? Aunque... debía reconocerlo. A pesar de que ocasiones como esta eran escasas, lo cierto es que disfrutaba de ese tipo de atenciones.

- Fue una pelea injusta y lo sabes. Al menos, deja que te acompañe al Pilar. Estás muy malherido.

Estaba en lo cierto. El general marino se levantó a duras penas, y apestaba a carne quemada... además, tanto desgaste de cosmos lo había dejado casi indefenso.

- Un... un poco más y soy literalmente pescado ahumado...

Aunque el humor irónico no era muy habitual en él, esta vez no pudo evitarlo... y, para su sorpresa, notó que el comentario causaba una pizca de gracia a la amazona. Podía sentirlo en su cosmos. Prefirió no compartir su descubrimiento, así que continuó:

- No puedes acompañarme al Pilar, lo sabes. Pero tranquila... dicen que hierba mala nunca muere. -La miró; no tenía intenciones de preocuparla más-. Además, te estarán buscando, y si te encuentran conmigo, tendrás problemas... Déjame acá y ve a tu templo.

- De acuerdo. Pero hazte curar esas quemaduras. Y sí, será mejor que me vaya... Ixión puede ser muy impaciente con los informes, y no le causará ninguna gracia que haya delatado mi posición... No importa -se encogió de hombros-. A fin de cuentas, yo decidí ayudarte, y pagaré las consecuencias por ello.

- Nos veremos Alcyone. Y gracias.

- No agradezcas, Eleazar. Puede que algún día tengamos que enfrentarnos.

- Puede que tengas razón... pero mientras ese día no llegue, te lo agradezco, mujer.

Acto seguido dio la vuelta, y regresó a las profundidades con paso lento pero seguro... soportando con valentía una segunda embestida de agua salada en sus quemaduras. No llegó a ver cómo Alcyone se quedaba por otro momento en Cabo Sunión, paseando un poco y dando suspiros... tampoco supo que, cuando ella por fin regresó al templo, su corazón latía con más velocidad de la acostumbrada, mientras pensaba:

"Será mejor que me aleje de ese hombre... si no lo hago, me perderé a mí misma..."

Ya en el Pilar, el general se negó rotundamente a recibir la ayuda médica de una marina. Agradecía la intención, pero hubiese preferido las atenciones de cierta amazona... su corazón se aceleraba con sólo imaginarlo. Pero pensó: "Mmm... no, eso nunca pasaría..."

Así, se conformó con aplicar ungüentos a base de algas sobre su dañada piel... constatando que las quemaduras de segundo grado eran dolorosas para cualquier mortal.

De vuelta en el presente, Leonor parpadeó varias veces antes de bajar la mirada. Ese don de mirar el pasado a veces le resultaba una carga muy pesada...

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el gemelo menor de Saga, que había permanecido hincado frente a ella todo el tiempo que duró la visión. El caballero la miraba preocupado; parecía ida, y su mirada no era precisamente alegre.

- Sí, sí. No es nada -contestó, sonriendo un poco-. Solamente recordaba algo del pasado, Kanon. Será mejor que me vaya, ¿cierto? -Y con un suspiro, tomó el camino hacia su casa, pensando en lo que había visto: Eleazar sí había estado enamorado de ella cuando era Alcyone... pero ella se negaba a ceder.

Kanon la observó con tristeza, mientras se alejaba. "Tal vez sea idea mía, pero siento que ella tiene una carga pesada e invisible... Espero que pueda soltarla pronto, por su propio bien". Y reflexionando en esto, regresó al Templo de Géminis.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Palpando sentimientos

Por fin en casa... Leonor se sentía cansada. Sabía muy por qué: los recuerdos del pasado con Eleazar habían absorbido sus energías. Y por si eso fuera poco, también sabía que cuando los recuerdos se le acumulaban en la mente, incluso sus sueños se veían atraídos a la época en cuestión; en este caso, el año 1247. Suspiró, pensando que de seguro no sería la noche de descanso que hubiese querido.

Decidió ir a la cama de inmediato; si le esperaba un sueño inquieto, al menos se aseguraría de tener un par de horas extra para compensarlo. Así, cerró sus ojos...

... y, no bien se hubo dormido, efectivamente volvió a encontrarse en el 1247; esta vez, la visión se centraba en el que fuera su mejor amigo, Samuel de Sagitario. Éste se veía furioso, pues algunos plateados le habían informado del atrevimiento de Alcyone: defender a Eleazar. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella, pero evidentemente la rabia no le ponía las cosas fáciles; su expresión daba a entender que no deseaba ver a nadie haciendo burla de su amiga y superiora. Pero en su interior, había otro motivo: no quería que ella saliera lastimada, y menos por ese enemigo en particular.

Samuel había estado esperándola en el Templo de Tauro. Ahora que ella se acercaba, hacía un gran esfuerzo por conservar la calma. Bien sabía que la rabia no es buena consejera, y quería demostrar que la preocupación por su amiga era genuina.

Ya desde la salida de Aries, Alcyone había sentido el cosmos de su compañero, anunciando que estaba metida en graves problemas... pero no se arrepentía de nada. Así, decidió optar por la sinceridad directa; antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca, declaró:

- Sí, lo que rumorean los Santos de Plata es verdad. Ayudé a Eleazar.

Samuel luchaba contra su enfado.

- Disculpa mi rudeza, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando, Alcyone?

- En estupideces, seguramente, porque no me gustan los ataques a traición. Ni siquiera a ese hombre.

El pobre hombre se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, exasperado.

- ¡No me vengas con cuentos chinos, como dices tú usualmente! ¡Estoy seguro de que si hubiese sido otro general, no te hubieras metido! ¡Esto lo hiciste porque tú sientes amor por ese hombre, te guste o no reconocerlo!

Su mirada era severa. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora mismo no le interesaba filtrar sus palabras, pues cuando se enfadaba o le preocupaba algo era por demás impulsivo.

- ¿Y qué si sintiera amor por él? No hay posibilidad de que me correspondiera, de todos modos. Por eso dije que estaba pensando en estupideces. Aunque bueno, arriesgó su vida por defenderme... no entiendo sus motivos, y ya lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, aparte de tu sermón, me tocará otro del patriarca y seguramente uno de Aristóteles de Leo o de Rahula de Virgo, que para el caso es lo mismo. Y no te preocupes, haré lo posible por no volver a ver a Eleazar, porque ese tipo puede convertirse en mi perdición.

El caballero dio un largo suspiro, como expulsando toda esa energía que había acumulado para sermonear a su amiga.

- Creo... y solamente creo... que si estuviera en tus zapatos y estuviese enamorado... también lo habría hecho. Pero la gravedad de esto, es que pueden tomarte como traidora, si se comprueba que hay participación de Poseidón en esta guerra santa.

- Vi cómo Eleazar no quería que esos espectros pasaran por el mar. Los estaba enfrentando, y además eran dos contra uno. Él es fuerte, pero no era una pelea justa.

Sagitario se enderezó para mirar de frente a su amiga, no sin antes poner una mano en su hombro, con delicadeza.

- Está bien... te conozco y te creo. Sé que también lo hubieras hecho por ese motivo. Vamos... iré contigo al templo principal.

Alcyone estuvo a punto de decirle que prefería soportar el regaño ella sola; es más, pensaba que si por esto le quitaban el cargo de capitana de dorados, le harían un favor. Pero bueno, no iba a ser descortés con su mejor amigo... así que se pusieron en camino. No sin cierta incomodidad, pues notaba en él algo que no supo definir... o quizás lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo.

¿Acaso Samuel sentía celos de Eleazar?

Mientras ascendían, algunos dorados le preguntaban si los rumores eran ciertos, pero casi nadie emitió reproches ni críticas... de hecho, sólo uno lo hizo, y ese uno era el caballero de Virgo.

Alcyone mantuvo una postura tranquila mientras esperaba el sermón. Conocía a Rahula: no le gustaba que ella, una mujer, fuese la jefa directa de los Santos de Oro.

- Vaya, vaya... ya sabía yo que algún día podrías cometer tal idiotez mujeril... ¡Mira que defender a Eleazar de Dragón Marino! -dijo el virginiano, burlón.

- No creo que la justicia sea una idiotez mujeril, pero esa soy solamente yo. Alégrate, Rahula, podrían hacerme el favor de quitarme el puesto de jefa.

Samuel se dispuso a defender la postura de su amiga. Su dominio de la diplomacia y el convencimiento eran muy reconocidos, y solía exponer fundamentos valóricos con una facilidad abismante; era tan bueno en la oratoria que, de proponérselo, podía convencer a medio santuario de sus puntos de vista, con un único discurso. La mayoría de los Dorados eran influidos por sus palabras... pero como Virgo no se contaba entre ellos, podía permitirse ser algo más directo.

- Rahula, ya déjala en paz. Ella aún sigue siendo tu superior, y no deberías hablarle de esa manera tan descortés. No es una pauta de conducta propia de un caballero de Atenea -terció, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada que, de haber estado cargada de cosmos, habría freído a su interlocutor.

- ¿Y ser el perrito faldero de esta supuesta superiora mía, sí lo es? Es solamente una mujer que deja que sus sentimientos le nublen la cabeza a la hora de pelear. Siempre ha sido así, ¡las mujeres no merecen ser Santos de Atenea! -espetó Virgo.

Alcyone no perdió la oportunidad de contraatacar.

- Entonces, insultas a nuestra propia diosa, que también es mujer. Pero bueno, tengo mi conciencia tranquila, Rahula. Sé por qué defendí a ese hombre.

Curiosamente, sus palabras tuvieron más efecto en Samuel, quien al instante se adelantó, para agarrar al santo de Virgo por las bases de su capa.

- Te has pasado de la raya, deshonrando a nuestra diosa y a toda mujer que es Amazona... Puedes tirarme toda la mierda que quieras, pero a ella... que es mujer... NO. ¿He sido claro, supuesto "cercano a Buda"? -expresó, sus ojos centelleando de enojo.

Por primera vez, Rahula sintió miedo de este hombre. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado... definitivamente era mejor terminar con esto y dejarlos pasar. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Samuel lo soltó bruscamente y su cosmos, aunque todavía ofuscado, bajó en intensidad.

- Nos vamos... no vale la pena hacer entrar en razón a este hombre. Tal vez sus intentos por llegar a la iluminación lo han dejado idiota.

Y a paso lento, pero claramente autoritario, se alejó junto con su amiga, que encogiéndose de hombros, sólo atinó a decir:

- No lo sé. Sólo espero no encontrarme con Aristóteles.

Una vez en el templo principal, se encontraron con que el patriarca ya estaba esperándola. No podía ser una buena señal... él se mantenía demasiado silencioso e inescrutable. De hecho, cuando pidió a la chica que se acercara, se limitó a realizar un inexpresivo gesto con la mano.

Alcyone ya estaba preparada para el sermón. Sabía que literalmente la había cagado; estaba metida en aprietos, y aceptaría estoicamente las consecuencias. De todos modos, nunca se había sentido como la persona más adecuada para ser capitana.

Por fin, el patriarca habló. Pero eso no le dio ni la más mínima pista a Alcyone acerca de la magnitud de su problema: el tono del hombre era totalmente neutral.

- Santos de plata han presenciado una inusual batalla cerca de Cabo Sunión. ¿Que tienes que decir a eso?

- Que cometí el grave pecado de ayudar a Eleazar de Dragón Marino, solamente porque dos espectros planeaban entrar por el mar al Santuario y él no quiso permitirlo. Fue una estupidez y aceptaré el castigo que Su Eminencia me imponga.

- ¿No será que tus sentimientos por aquel hombre pesaron más que tu juicio valórico, Amazona Dorada?

- ¡Señor patriarca!

Samuel ya había aguantado lo suficiente, y se adelantó con la intención de defender a su amiga. Pero sus intenciones quedaron sólo en eso... tan pronto como se encontró con la mirada del patriarca.

- No intervengas, Samuel.

- Actué como una estúpida enamorada, pero no volveré a hacerlo. Yo nunca he querido traicionar a la Orden -confesó la chica, bajando la cabeza.

El Santo Hombre bajó del estrado y se acercó a la alta mujer, quedando frente a ella.

- Lo sé, hija, lo sé... sé que tus intenciones está lejos de traicionarnos. Pero no puedo dejarte exenta de castigo... -dijo, con tono triste-. No te destituiré de tu cargo ni te exiliaré, si es eso lo que temes; no obstante, el castigo servirá para un doble propósito de aprendizaje: uno para ti, y otro para quienes te ven y conviven contigo. Aprenderán a respetar a las mujeres y a amarse por como son, sin importar su apariencia externa. Alcyone, a contar de hoy y por un mínimo de 3 días, no podrás portar tu máscara.

Samuel se quedó helado. Sabía que eso sería humillante para su amiga, y lo que conllevaría para su autoestima.

- ¡Pero Excelencia! ¡Usted sabe que aún sin esto, ya parte de la Orden Dorada no le demuestra respeto! ¿Y qué hay de las leyes de las amazonas? ¡Por favor, no le haga esto! -dijo con coraje el joven dorado, notando cómo su amiga se desmoronaba emocionalmente-. ¡No podré soportar que los Santos la enjuicien más por el castigo!

Alcyone sintió mucho miedo. Llevaba tanto tiempo con su protección... pero si ese era el castigo, obedecería de inmediato.

Temblorosamente, se quitó la máscara, y ambos hombres pudieron ver su rostro. La enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo cruzaba su rostro, y en su mirada se mezclaban la tristeza y la dureza.

- Está bien, amigo mío... es un castigo justo -expresó casi en un susurro, por demás doliente y temeroso.

- ¡Me opongo! ¡Por favor, excelencia, reconsidérelo! -imploró sagitario-. ¡La está exponiendo a que los dorados la maltraten por ser mujer!

Ahora el sumo Pontífice se dirigía a él, su voz llena de comprensión.

- Samuel... créeme que te entiendo, y sabes bien que estoy al tanto de la situación, sin necesidad de fuentes chismosas para que me lo digan. Pero... quien decidió esto, fue nuestra señora.

Ahora sí, Samuel estaba congelado de la impresión... mientras Atenea en persona hacía su ingreso al recinto.

Alcyone trataba de no llorar, pero le resultaba imposible... las lágrimas caían al piso, pues no se sentía capaz de levantar la mirada. Le parecía un castigo doloroso, incluso peor que la desnudez, pues esto dejaba toda su tristeza y dureza al descubierto.

Atenea descendió hasta ella, para abrazarla con dulzura... su cálido cosmos la envolvía, reconfortándola.

- Querida hija... decidí esto para que no sigas escondiéndote más tras esa máscara, y para que comprendas las sabias palabras de Eleazar... quizás sea nuestro enemigo, pero no se equivocó al decirte qué es lo más bello e importante a valorar en un ser humano -con delicadeza, acariciaba sus cabellos-. A mi me tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo, siendo una humana como tú. Pero confío en tu madurez para aprender esta lección de vida, mi querida capitana.

Mientras la diosa enjugaba sus lágrimas, Alcyone pudo encontrar la entereza para dirigirse a ella.

- Tengo mucho miedo, mi señora... han sido dieciocho años usándola. Nunca he querido la lástima de nadie... y me temo que es justamente eso lo que estoy inspirando en este momento.

Aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Pero Atenea la tomo suavemente del mentón, y la hizo mirar sus profundos ojos grises.

- Nadie te mirará con lástima... no es eso lo que inspiras. Más bien, inspiras a que nos preocupemos, pues sabemos que te sientes vulnerable... Ven, Samuel, acompañemos a tu capitana de vuelta a su templo -ahora su tono era autoritario-. Necesito darle una merecida lección a mis Caballeros, y en especial a Rahula.

Antes de que se fueran, el patriarca sonrió con ternura, y abrazó paternalmente a la chica.

- Perdónanos... pero es por tu bien, hija mía.

Alcyone se limitó a asentir con la mirada baja, y se dejó llevar. Era muy extraño verse sin la máscara. No pudo evitar pensar: "¿Qué diría Dragón Marino si me viese ahora?".

Seguramente, Ixión debió leerle la mente, pero no dijo nada.

- Ocultaré mi cosmos, para que los caballeros no presientan mi visita -les dijo la diosa, y ambos asintieron.

- Insisto, mi señora... -dijo el arquero, aún preocupado.

- Tranquilo, Samuel... confía en mí.

Alcyone dio un suspiro. Samuel, el honrado Samuel, siempre apoyándola, aunque estuviese enojado con ella. Sonrió un poco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el aire en sus mejillas. Cuando ella sonreía, su mirada se suavizaba mucho, aunque seguía teniendo una expresión nostálgica.

El santo de Sagitario tomo discretamente su mano en señal de apoyo, diciéndole con su cariñosa mirada que no estaba sola.

Alcyone le sonrió.

- Gracias.

Y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, le dio un abrazo. Su relación de amistad era rara. Discutían mucho y (sobre todo Alcyone) no eran dados a mostrar sus emociones, pero sabían que contaban el uno con el otro.

La expresión de los primeros santos que la vieron fue de espanto. No por el hecho de ver su cicatriz, sino por las implicancias de la ley de las amazonas.

Piscis la dejó pasar, boquiabierto, y casi muere del susto al ver a su diosa tras ellos. Acuario, por otra parte, inclinó su mirada, con un silencio sepulcral ante lo que supuso era la penitencia de su capitana... para luego dar un imperceptible respingo de sorpresa al ver a su diosa, que seguía caminando tranquilamente tras de ellos.

Eventualmente, se acercaron a la casa de Virgo... muy a pesar de Alcyone, pues lo más probable era que su guardián dijese cosas desagradables y ofensivas. La chica miró al templo, desesperanzada... estaba segura de que Rahula se tomaría esto a mal.

Atenea no avanzó. Se mantuvo oculta, como en los demás templos, para ver las reacciones de su guardián: sabía que muchos caballeros no se comportaban de la misma manera estando en su presencia.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra de tus idioteces mujeriles, Alcyone? Sabes perfectamente que las mujeres deben usar máscara, más si tienen una cicatriz que las afea tanto -dijo Virgo apenas ellos se acercaron, en tono molesto, mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas.

- No estoy así por placer, Rahula. Es un castigo de nuestra señora.

Se esforzaba por mantener un tono tranquilo. No podía decirse lo mismo de Samuel, que de inmediato volvió a salir en su defensa.

- Te sugiero, por segunda vez, que dejes de hablar de esa forma. Te estás convirtiendo en una deshonra para los Santos Varones de la Orden -en su voz se mezclaban la cortesía forzada con unos claros deseos de estampar un buen golpe en su cara.

- Pues si fue la propia Atenea quien nos impuso el castigo de ver el rostro de esta mujer... no quedará otra que resignarse.

- No te preocupes, en tres días podré volver a ponerme mi máscara -dijo la capitana, con enfado en la mirada, claramente a punto de perder la paciencia.

Ya era el momento, antes de que la conversación pasara a mayores. De la nada, una bella mujer de blancas vestiduras apareció por detrás del virginiano.

- Al humillar de esa manera a tu compañera y superiora por ser mujer, y al mostrar desprecio por ver su rostro, también me has despreciado a mí. Tu actitud es tan cruel que me lastima, y tu poco tacto y prejuicios son de tal magnitud que no entiendo cómo es que osas servirme a mí, que soy una diosa, y una mujer como Alcyone.

Rahula volteó de golpe, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. No esperaba que Atenea estuviese allí, escuchándolo todo.

- Señora...

- ¡Silencio! Por tu lengua hostil serás castigado inmediatamente. Ve al templo principal. El Patriarca te informará de tu castigo.

La diosa le dedicó una mirada de tristeza. Luego, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a proseguir su camino... no sin antes darle una última advertencia.

- Que sea la última vez que te refieres de esa manera a una mujer... deberás aprender a ser humilde. No me sirven los caballeros arrogantes. -Y aunque su tono era autoritario, su mirada no perdió la calidez.

El aludido obedeció. Era conciente de haber cometido una idiotez delante de su diosa, pero no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a esa mujer sin máscara.

Alcyone observaba la escena con tristeza. Al menos, sólo faltaban unos pocos templos para llegar a casa... esperaba que Aristóteles se ahorrara los comentarios, para que no sufriera un castigo como el de Rahula. Y cuando llegase a casa, esperaba no asustar al joven Alnath, su alumno, ni a la escuderita Antonia.

Y así, siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a su templo. Samuel aún la acompañaba; como siempre, no la dejaría sola.

- Gracias, mi señora. Con usted y Samuel a mi lado, no fue tan difícil -dijo, mientras dedicaba a ambos una mirada de gratitud.

- Vendré a verte más a menudo, hija mía. Por lo pronto, necesito regresar... hay más personas a las que deberé reprender. -Y aunque su semblante seguía triste, no perdió la dulce autoridad de sus palabras.

Mientras la diosa comenzaba el camino de regreso, el arquero abrazó a Alcyone con algo de aprensión, retribuyendo el gesto que ella le había dedicado.

- Amiga... ¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

- No... Ve tranquilo a casa, mi querido Samuel. Nos veremos mañana... mil gracias por apoyarme.

Con cariño, el santo se apartó de ella. Al observar su rostro, sintió nacer una gran ternura en su corazón.

- Alcy...

Y luego de despedirse, regresó a su templo, visiblemente preocupado y encarando a cualquiera que dijese algo de su amiga.

Alcyone se miró unos instantes al espejo... del otro lado se encontró con una mirada triste, pero tranquila, a pesar de la cicatriz. No tuvo tiempo de hacer más consideraciones: pronto oyó los pasos de la joven Antonia, que planeaba salir a saludar a Jacinto; éste acababa de llegar al santuario, luego de su viaje a Esparta.

- ¡Señora Alcyone!

La menuda escudera estaba muy animada por la posibilidad de volver a reunirse con él... pero el entusiasmo quedó congelado en su cara, tan pronto como vio a su señora.

- Señora... ¡Su máscara...!

- No te preocupes, Antonia. Son órdenes de nuestra princesa.

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en recuperarse de la impresión.

- Comprendo... Sólo espero que el señor Alnath no se asuste... -sonrió, traviesa.

Y es que en ese momento, la alegre risa del joven aprendiz anunciaba su llegada.

- ¡Hola muchacha! ¿...?

No pudo terminar su saludo. Tal como le había sucedido a la escudera, ver así a su maestra lo llenó de preocupación. ¡Le había visto el rostro! Y ahora qué, ¿Alcyone iba a matarlo?

- No se asuste, señor -al parecer su expresión había espantado un par de ideas de la cabeza de Antonia-. Son órdenes de Atenea: nuestra señora deberá permanecer sin máscara.

- ¿Qué travesura hiciste para que te impusieran esto? -dijo, todavía turbado, pues no podía concebir lo que veía... ni que, por cierto, aún siguiera vivo.

- Arriesgué la vida por un enemigo, Eleazar de Dragón Marino... y como castigo por eso, debo estar sin mi máscara. No te preocupes, Alnath, son solamente tres días -y le dedico una enternecida sonrisa, que el chico se sintió privilegiado de poder ver. Miraba con cierto enfado el motivo del castigo a su maestra; sabía que ella guardaba cierto cariño hacia ese hombre, pero nunca creyó que fuese tan intenso. De todas maneras, su reflexión quedaría en su mente... no se arriesgaría a decírselo, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

- Creo que está bien. ¿Sabe, señora? Se ve mejor sin máscara -apoyó la dulce escudera, sonriente.

- Es cierto... y no pienses que lo decimos por lástima, es la verdad. -Después de su enojo inicial, el chico comenzaba a contemplarla con admiración; aunque verla así de triste le oprimiese el corazón.

- Sé que ustedes no me dirían cosas por lástima, pero aún debo acostumbrarme a esto -dijo mientras se adentraba en su templo, seguida de ambos chicos.

- Lo sabemos. Y será mejor que te prepare una rica comida para la cena, pues me siento honrado de ver tu rostro, aunque sólo sea por estos tres días -expresó Jacinto, con cariño.

Alcyone le sonrió, y luego despeinó un poco a Antonia.

- ¿Sabes, Toñita? Deberías decirle a Jacinto que lo quieres... es un buen hombre, niña.

- Tal vez algún día se lo diga, pero quiero que usted esté presente.

- Es tan terca como tú, Alcy -sonrió el chico.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Todos necesitaban recobrar el aliento; habían tenido un largo día.

- Somos tres toros. Los tres somos tercos. Pero sigamos esto en la cocina, creo que partir verduras me calmará.

Y caminando pesadamente, al fin pudieron tomar asiento alrededor de una mesa cuadrada. La escudera sacó toda la mercadería que había conseguido en el pueblo y la repartió sobre la mesa; cogió su delantal y extendió otro para su señora. Ambas se dispusieron a ayudar al joven Alnath, mientras él comentaba algo que acababa de recordar.

- Por cierto, Toña, a Jacinto le ha encantado la comida que preparaste esta mañana... cuando pasó por acá me encontró almorzando, y le invité un plato. Le dije que la habías hecho tú, y quedó fascinado... -haciéndose el ocupado, miraba de reojo para ver la expresión de la chica.

- No diga esas cosas, señor mío... -contestó tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa pálido.

Alnath contempló a las chicas. ¿Cuál de las dos sería la más terca? Aunque... ¿de qué se admiraba, si él también lo era?

De repente, la vista de Alcyone comenzó a desenfocarse... y pronto, sólo vio oscuridad.

Leonor despertó.

Había olvidado el castigo de la máscara. Le alegró ver en sueños a Alnath y Antonia, y por supuesto, a Samuel. Lamentaba no haber correspondido sus sentimientos... pero se alegraba de la increíble lealtad y entereza de su amistad.

El día avanzaba, y en Géminis, un torturado Kanon salía del Templo para dirigirse hacia el mar... tenía la esperanza de poder escapar de sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que fueron éstas sensaciones las que me atrajeron hacia Poseidón... -murmuraba, enfurruñado consigo mismo.

En Cabo Sunión, como siempre, Leonor se deleitaba con el mar y el relajante bramido de las olas. Vio a Kanon desde lejos, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a la tristeza de este hombre... aunque era reconfortante saber que de verdad estaba arrepentido. O al menos, eso pensaba.

Kanon sentía que, tras cada discusión con su gemelo, se separaban más y más. ¿Es que nunca podrían llevarse bien? ¿Acaso era el destino de los gemelos nacidos bajo esa constelación, la causa de la agónica relación con su hermano? Todo esto le causaba una opresión más en el alma; la mirada perdida en el horizonte era un fiel reflejo de su estado melancólico. Quizás, pensó ella, hasta podría estar cayendo en una incipiente depresión.

Como él no había notado su presencia, Leonor decidió acercarse. No entendía por qué le pesaba tanto la tristeza de este hombre; además, no tenía idea de qué decir para reconfortarlo. En lugar de eso, se atrevió a tomarle de la mano; quería darle un poco de apoyo emocional. No habría obedecido este extraño impulso si se hubiese detenido a pensarlo... pero ya no quería desconfiar de él, y menos como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El caballero salió de su estado de trance y, al observarla, se sintió turbado; notó una opresión en la garganta a causa de la sincera muestra de cariño brindada por aquella dama... muestra de la que no se consideraba merecedor. A pesar de ello, no le desagradó el contacto; por el contrario, le transmitía una sutil tranquilidad, como si su alma le volviese al cuerpo y el sol volviera a calentar para él. Ahora sólo le atenazaba la presión en su garganta, de tal magnitud que le impedía emitir sonidos... tal fue la turbación, que su parte racional quedó paralizada. Quizás el estrés emocional ya le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Cuando al fin pudo hablar, respiró hondo antes de expresar su sentir, en un tono suave y amable.

- Creí... creí haberle mencionado que este lugar es un sitio peligroso... pero... gracias por el gesto de preocupación.

La mujer asintió, sin quitar la vista del amplio mar.

- Conozco bien este lugar. Desde hace 750 años, aproximadamente.

- Este mar... ¿También le tranquiliza? -dijo el joven, melancólico.

- Siempre. Incluso me he quedado dormida aquí, viendo las estrellas.

Kanon la observó con atención y ternura. Nunca hasta ahora habían tenido un contacto tan cercano, y le extrañó sentirse así hacia ella... y más aún, la naturalidad con la que esta ternura brotaba de su interior.

- Somos dos. Vengo seguido por aquí... me relaja, y aunque sea por un momento, aquí mi hiperactiva mente me deja en paz.

Ambos enmudecieron para seguir contemplando aquel hermoso océano. No les incomodaba el silencio; más bien, era reconfortante, porque en el fondo de sus corazones se sentían acompañados.

La sola presencia del otro ahuyentaba la soledad.


End file.
